


Импульсивные решения

by KassiePavuk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Рейтинг T из-за ругательств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/pseuds/KassiePavuk
Summary: У Дирка есть картошка фри, которую так обожают чайки, и ноль самоконтроля. За что ему прилетает кулаком в лицо.От ужасно симпатичного парня.





	Импульсивные решения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impulsive Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911627) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight). 

> Этот фанфик также можно найти [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8894226)  
Большое спасибо [cepheid_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepheid_sun) [(фикбук)](https://ficbook.net/authors/2162483) за помощь в вычитке и редактировании, они лучшие <3

Тебя зовут Дирк Страйдер и, судя по всему, сегодня у тебя день импульсивных решений. Если честно, так же ты можешь описать любой другой день, когда ты спишь меньше двух или трех часов ночью, но почему-то именно сегодня в твою голову приходит больше бредовых идей, чем обычно, и ты стремительно воплощаешь их в жизнь.

А еще на тебя смотрит куча чаек, потому что сейчас ты стоишь совсем один на станции, держа в руках столько картошки фри, сколько можно купить на десять долларов. Бумажный пакет был заполнен ей до краев, когда ты вышел из ресторана, бедной девушке за кассой пришлось переспросить, правда ли тебе нужно было столько картошки.

Да. Да, нужно.

Но теперь ты сожалеешь об этом. Хоть у тебя и не хватило ума позавтракать сегодня утром, ты точно не сможешь съесть весь этот пакет. Зато твой идиотизм хоть пойдет на пользу чайкам — у тебя под ногами уже собралась целая стая, которая проглатывает каждую брошенную тобой картошку до того, как она успевает приземлиться на асфальт. Это ужасно умные птицы. Самые смелые из них уже пытаются стащить у тебя и сам пакет.

Такое нахальство вызывает уважение. Среднестатистическая чайка примерно в двадцать раз меньше тебя, но ты готов поспорить, что в этой стае не найдется птицы, которая, обладая бы она даром человеческой речи, не крикнула бы тебе “Иди сюда, на!” и немедленно ринулась в бой. И все ради какой-то картошки.

Они чертовски любят картошку.

Одна из чаек стремится доказать тебе твою правоту и вырывает у тебя из рук картошку до того, как ты успеваешь ее бросить. Черт, они даже слишком смелые, если бы эта чайка была человеком, ты бы даже нашел это привлекательным.

…тебе серьезно нужен сон, раз ух ты говоришь о птицах, как потенциальных партнерах. Может, когда ты вернешься домой, ты просто отключишься на диване на пару часов.

Десять. Десяти часов будет более, чем достаточно.

А вот и поезд, которого ты ждал. И кто бы мог подумать, он останавливается так, что двери вагона открываются прямо перед тобой. Ты делаешь три шажка вперед, стая чаек следует за тобой, и ты застываешь на месте. Тебе в голову только что пришла худшая (или лучшая?) идея за всю жизнь. Она ужасна. Она восхитительна.

Ты мысленно споришь сам с собой целую минуту, у остальных пассажиров достаточно времени чтобы сойти с поезда или сесть на него. Когда ты наконец принимаешь решение (будем честны, ты с самого начала знал, что сделаешь это, просто из-за недосыпа ты не только творишь всякую хуйню, но и чувствуешь себя жутко заторможенным), над дверьми горит красный свет и усталый женский голос говорит, что они скоро закроются.

Это тебе только на руку.

Ты никогда не показывал успехов в нормальных видах спорта. Бег всегда давался тебе легко, пусть ты и выглядел как полнейший идиот, если старался бежать действительно быстро, но бейсбол? Футбол? Да пошли они на хрен. Ты совершенно не можешь работать в команде или аккуратно бросать мяч, а значит, что у тебя нет никакого опыта бросания фастболов, каких-нибудь крученых или как бы их там не называли.

Но когда ты замахиваешься полупустым пакетом от картошки фри, ты чувствуешь себя самым грациозным созданием на планете. Пакет ударяется об одно из окон в противоположном конце вагона, картошка разлетается в разные стороны, как после огромного взрыва.

Чайки замечают это.

Двери закрываются за пару секунд, но всей стаи оказывается этого достаточно, чтобы залететь в вагон. Издается птичий крик, людской крик, и если ты правильно помнишь, дорога до следующей станции занимает около шести с половиной минут.

— Пиздец, — шепчешь ты.

На соседней улице есть Макдональдс.

До следующего поезда достаточно времени, чтобы ты успел купить еще картошки.

* * *

Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и ты готов убить того долбанного блондина. Ты только что провел целую вечность, запертым в вагоне с паникующими пассажирами и птицами.

Ты не имеешь ничего против птиц, есть они и есть, обычно люди кормят их хлебом. Этот дебил кормил их картошкой. Целый пакет которой он потом бросил в вагон поезда, а половина его содержимого оказалась в твоей собственной сумке.

Тебе пришлось с силой отдирать чаек от нее, это какое-то безумство.

С другой стороны, ты обнаружил, что чайки очень дружелюбны и любят присаживаться на людей.

И потому что ты был одним из немногих, кто не начинали кричать каждый раз, когда на них садилась чайка, на твоей футболке теперь красуется огромное белое пятно. Отвратительное мокрое пятно, из-за которого ты заставишь этого хуесоса купить тебе новую футболку.

Сразу после того, как ты убьешь его.

Скорее всего, этот парень уже успел куда-то сбежать. Ты догадываешься об этом уже сидя в автобусе, готовый надрать ему задницу, когда ты вернёшься обратно на станцию. Но теперь эта поездка обратно на станцию — скорее шанс успокоиться, пока десять человек пялятся на тебя.

Боже, ты выглядишь как сумасшедший.

Что ж.

К твоему удивлению, этот парень все еще там, а в руке у него еще одна упаковка с картошкой. На этот раз нормальных размеров и, судя по всему, в ней осталось только несколько картофелин; он бросает их (приблизительно) пятнадцати чайкам, которые успели скопиться возле него, и понятия не имеет, что ты подходишь к нему со спины.

— Эй, уебок! — твой крик заставляет его обернуться; когда ты ударяешь его, на его лице промелькает растерянность.

Ты никогда ни с кем раньше не дрался и точно не ожидал, что после удара твоя рука будет так сильно болеть, из-за чего ты ойкаешь и отшатываешься в сторону. Сам парень, которого ты только что ударил, делает то же самое и то ли спотыкается о чайку, то ли о свои собственные ноги, и падает на спину. Даже не пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

Звук удара его головы об асфальт заставляет тебя вздрогнуть.

— Бля, — бормочешь ты.

Он не шевелится. Есть шанс, что ты только что убил его.

Пора паниковать.

* * *

Тебя зовут Дирк Страйдер, и у тебя болит голова. За свою жизнь ты уже успел привыкнуть к головным болями, но только не к тем, которые вызваны чьим-то ударом. Последнее, что ты помнишь — кулак, летящий в сторону твоего лица.

Кто-то пытается что-то тебе сказать. Ты решаешь, что пора бы тебе открыть глаза и послушать его. Но не обязательно в этом порядке.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, только не умирай, блядь, я же шутил, когда говорил, что убью тебя, боже мой, какой идиотизм, зачем я вообще собирался убить кого-то из-за глупых чаек в поезде.

Ладно, этот парень несет какую-то чушь. Ты открываешь глаза, пару раз моргаешь чтобы проверить, есть у тебя какие-то проблемы с фокусировкой или что еще. Единственная проблема сейчас — неприличная яркость всего окружающего, но это неудивительно — ты сейчас лежишь на спине и смотришь прямо на палящее солнце. Без своих очков.

Черт, ты надеешься, что твои очки не разбились, было бы отсосно.

Вид на небо внезапно загораживает парень, который, скорее всего, и ударил тебя, но сейчас ты можешь закрыть на это глаза. Ты никогда видел никого настолько взволнованного.

Или настолько милого.

— Блин, я бы сходил с тобой поужинать, — внезапно для самого себя говоришь ты.

Он просто озадаченно моргает и придерживает тебя за плечо, когда ты пытаешься присесть.

— Осторожней, ты сильно ударился головой, я не хотел—

— Успокойся, — у тебя нет головокружения, а это уже хороший знак. — Ты меня ударил?

— Ну, да. То есть- бля, — он неохотно отпускает тебя и садится рядом. — У меня было оправдание.

— А. Мы знакомы? — вы точно незнакомы. Ты бы не забыл кого-то настолько привлекательного.

— Нет, — он фыркает и скрещивает руки, потом убирает их обратно, чтобы подобрать твои очки с асфальта и протянуть их тебе. — Просто мне пришлось пообщаться с твоими “друзьями”.

— Кем? — Ай. Очки оказывают лишнее давление на твой синяк на носу, ты решаешь просто повесить их на свою футболку.

— Я о чайках, — он закатывает глаза, потом хмурит брови скорее из-за беспокойства, а не недовольства. — Подожди, ты не забыл о них? Из-за того, что ударился головой?

— Не, просто не понял, о чем ты говорил, — ударился головой, значит. Ты протянешь руку к затылку, нащупываешь сгусток крови. — Э, прости, наверное?

— Наверное, — он поднимает одну бровь и кивает в сторону упаковки от картошки, — Ты собирался опять это сделать?

Кивать тоже больно. Парень смеется.

— Собирался-собирался.

— Ну, теперь уж точно нет.

— Чайки все равно съели всю оставшуюся картошку, у тебя ничего бы на вышло, — он улыбается еще шире. — По крайней мере не сейчас. Тебе стоит зайти в сам вагон в следующий раз, кстати, там очень классно, если не учитывать весь птичий помет.

— Оу, — ты даже не задумывался об этом. А еще ты только сейчас замечаешь большое пятно на его футболке. — Эм... прости.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Ну, у тебя теперь сотрясение, так что мы в расчете. Говоря об этом, разве тебе не надо в больницу или типа того?

— У меня нет сотрясения.

— Тебе все равно лучше провериться.

Сегодня весь день ты действуешь на импульсах, и следующая фраза — не исключение:

— Давай поспорим.

— Что? — он выглядит растерянным. Остается только надеяться, что он не посмеется над тобой или снова ударит, когда ты сделаешь свое предложение.

— Мы вместе идем в больницу, и если у меня нет сотрясения, ты идешь со мной на свидание.

Пару секунд он просто пялится на тебя, а потом медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, только мне кажется, что я от этого получу больше, чем ты. А если у тебя есть сотрясение?

Об этом ты не подумал.

— Ты можешь снова меня ударить?

— Что? Нет, — он встает и протягивает тебе руку. — Я решу на месте, если выиграю. По рукам?

— По рукам.

* * *

Тебя зовут Джон Эгберт, и ты только что провел целый час с парнем под именем Дирк Страйдер.

Из-за тебя у него сотрясение мозга, хоть это и значит, что ты выиграл ваш спор. В качестве награды ты выбрал его номер телефона и запланировал свидание на следующую неделю.

И новую футболку. Ты планируешь в будущем украсть одну из его собственных.

В целом, тебе это кажется прекрасной сделкой.


End file.
